The Dreams of Ford
by The-Best-1994
Summary: The adventures once known with thoughts of the Chain of Memories sets forth his quest with revenge of Vanitas. Back for future chapter posting! Yay!
1. Notes

**The Dreams of Ford**

Hello There! I am Ford, or you can call me Fordtheduck and Robertthedog for those of you who were on the TTC forum. But if you don't know what that is, just call me Ford by then.

The Dreams of Ford actually isn't a story about dreaming about Ford, but coming to a world of Kingdom Hearts and breaking it down from the Chain of Memories (right from the start, we see four adventurers seeming to fight the monsters, yet Ford only knows those creatures by heart, that's where his mind comes to remembrance from).

I had that intention of putting myself into stories because it always guides me through the story (You guide yourself sometimes?) but the next story, I think I wouldn't be to put myself in another story when it comes to Kingdom Hearts.

I believed this story was closer to my head about the future game of Kingdom Hearts than it seems, though why I put Ford there was because I really don't want to copyright the next story right away for the future Kingdom Hearts 3. This seems to prove closer to my theories about Kingdom Hearts 3 than anything else.

I had approached nine chapters already, but I had a lot of work to do so I stopped writing on those stories for 6 months. Can't you believe it?

A friend of mine on Facebook once suggested to contact Square Einx about creating a game based off of my story. I didn't want to do that, though. He said that I would be dressed like Aqua. But yet, I was really just like going along in my stories until I can't think of the next chapter after The Same Night and I had tons of work to do besides writing stories. So then, I planned along during the summer that I will continue to write stories like The Dreams of Ford and make other brand new stories.

What I thought was amazing is that all my dreams are part of the chain of Memories, but so yours too! I can't believe that summer vacation is here and I will continue a quest on my mind to writes stories and beyond during the whole summer.

Just get ready, readers, there might be a BIG surprise for all of you.


	2. Prometheus

**Hi there! As you can see here, this had been posted on Facebook by me, the author. The impression of the stories were based on my dreams that I had during Kingdom Hearts at this time. The dreams I had affected differently and I showed a few friends about my story I posted on Facebook. I really do love to share a few of my stories with my friends, and it would be a great time to post on Fanfiction, considering this might be the story based on the true meaning of Kingdom Hearts. This reference of Kingdom Hearts was not owned by me, yet some few characters were made up by me. (C) Square Einx + Disney**

**This story enters a conflict between the Narrator's Party and Sora, the one you have to call right now. I'll have to explain later what really happens in the story as it gets along the right parts. They would start a raging battle between Prometheus and the Narrator's Party, yet it always has to say "We" in the terms by the party. This starts out with the confusing questions asked. They are all answered during the story.**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Ford**

**Prometheus**

The Angered spirits of Sora's creations were enraged.

We were standing at the big towers of the night of the city, among with few of the small buildings here and there, we gazed upon the clock tower as it strokes ten. The sultans of swing, those of which we cannot tell by appearance, were playing a melody of the song we cannot tell by its name. We heard a distant sound as if thunder had stroke from the sky. It wasn't the thundering noise of the clouds, but this can lead only to one explanation...

Prometheus had a lot of color back then, but as we see, it's been cursed and forbidden to say Prometheus during a thunderstorm. We had kept this law to ourselves, and we had never told about it to anyone.

But today had been different. We saw a great big dragon that was all black and scaly, much like an old dragon from tales; but there was one error: it didn't even breathe fire. The old tales say that it did, but it could be more wrong. The fire he breathed was green, which of course wasn't fire and it can summon disgusting bugs at that time. We were mad of the creations Sora had done to us as we stand out of the Northwest. We had expected it to be there shortly.

We looked up to the tower and there was Sora. We assume he had black, spiky hair and gold eyes we wondered, with black clothes and red stripes. He told us that his name was Sora the Great Evil offspring of Kingdom Com, a great castle ruled by Athen. We could assume that was in our mind that this Sora guy however had to be the greatest evil we set for all time.

Prometheus unleashed the fury of a thousand tales upon us. We assume that he threatens up to fight this challenge. Sora had his evil laugh starting and catching up like this town had been haunted for 4000 years in our time, and we didn't even know where civilization began at that moment. A blizzard storm had erupted from the dark clouds within.

In rage, we attacked Prometheus with fierce might, slashing every cut that had been through his scaly skin. When he gets weaker by every minute, He summoned crawlers, creepers, spiders, mosquitoes, and all kinds of bugs at us, some of which had been unexplainable. We quickly defeated them for our sake. For the Galactic Hero, casting a magic blue spell glowed through his veins in the body as the runic tone had abducted him, had been harmed to tell that we were fighting the most ferocious dragon we could ever face upon the Earth.

The Galactic hero wakes up, feeling sorrow for us fighting our way thought victory. He summons through the crystal ball, which can tell from past to future, he's been looking through at his time.

He tells us we should not kill Prometheus, even though he had been evil for years. He says that even the brightest of stars and hearts cannot defeat this dragon ever. He told us to leave immediately.

We had noticed a very huge difference before. Prometheus was outraged more than we expected. The Evil Sora did his Evil laugh again, which far is the most evil of all the evil laughs we've heard. We're assuming this has been the worst situation we've ever seen in our lives. We had to escape, and that was the end of it.

We told our story to most people, and some people didn't believe the story. Others thought about it. In the end, however, we could wish that Sora had been a better person for the Galactic Hero in our past.

The Galactic Hero had told us in our minds that someone named Ford, who we don't know by appearance, is going to be the new Galactic Hero. We must find him now. Whatever it takes to get Prometheus and Verdinos down, we just had to start a new journey.

* * *

**And yet again, please review. I really don't mind about having a review by then.**


	3. Verdinos

**Hi again! This story is about Verdinos, part of The Dreams of Ford. The Story is finished itself, but the whole series is not. I havben't thought about the next chapter before then. This isn't a completed story based on the fact the the creations itself do exist in some matter. The party was after Sora's second creation, Verdinos, which appeared to be a giant ferocious worm for instinct as he can take on a whole army and engulf it whole. They have yet to fight it, but were interrupted by the one called the Galactic Hero, just like on the battle of Prometheus.**

* * *

Verdinos

Verdinos is a great worm, nothing like any other worm in the world.

We approach it from the far left, took a step around, and found inside its giant cave built by Verdinos himself. Cave dwellers were walking among steps of the great cave of great evil. We swiveled carefully as we approach some monsters and defeated all of them.

Then we got to the center of its cave as we were spinning around in circles trying to find Verdinos, a simple looking worm, blue, as his body would say. As we approach to the significant beast, traveling around in circles and to the center, it was alerted, and then it rose from the ground.

We shook our heads, willing to defeat the ferocious worm. It had sputtered us around and around, trying to make us dizzy and hypnotized to his veins. It had dug under as a big splash appeared in the form of a whirlpool. It was as strong as a giant whale. We couldn't handle this beast alone.

We were almost in defeat when the Galactic Hero joined the battle, amongst the caves of time. It stunned the worm by freezing when it was trying to eat us. We couldn't stand it any longer, so we ran up to the Galactic Hero. Verdinos was unfrozen and shook its tail vigorously as rocks and boulders fall and cluttered the place. Verdinos regained its strength and roared a hailing scream much bigger than Giga Bowser's (*).

The Galactic Hero had told us, "Run! There is no point at defeating Verdinos as it can consume an entire army in one single gulp." As he said it, we did as he told us to. Rocks crumbled and trembled as we ran in circles in reverse direction, counterclockwise to be exact. The whole place trembled as we got out of the cave in time, fighting the dwellers amongst the cave. We are unsure to this day what happened in that battle between Verdinos and the Galactic Hero. We think they are both destroyed.

But we know that the evil Sora created this monster, so we need to find that decrepitated Sora and his evilest creations of time.

* * *

Vocabulary Terms:

(1): Compared to Giga Bowers' Roar, which is pretty immese, Verdino's is much more immense than Giga Bowsers', which is so immense what you can break your ears even when you cover them fully. This is much more louder than a rock concerts you hear around.

**And yet again, please Review this story! Just click on the button below this text so we can review. I don't really mind the reviews.**

**I may post more to get caught up with the story so far. I need just 5 more chapters so I can think about new bright ideas what I had in mind.**


	4. Ziratha Cleopatra

**Hello again, at least you know when to indroduce myself into the story. Yes, my name is Ford AKA The-Best-1994. The last three of my stories didn't support much dialogue from now. Until this story, my true name gets revealed. This story follows the concept of roaming around the world. To approach the real question about wonder where is the Galactic Hero, the have to come across the temple of Ra by then, with the marking of the eye of Ra then (SoRA, ZiRAtha-CleopatRA, etc.). The Narrator appears in the sky temple when they had pure essense of time travel. However, his party did not appear alongside with them. They are along somewhere else which I will explain later. For now, hope you enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Ziratha-Cleopatra (The Sky Queen)**

We had to find the real answer to our question: Where is the Galactic Hero now?

We come up to an airplane off the coastal strip in Plane Lane in Las Vegas. Plane Lane had like many passengers, some we couldn't even recognize. There was a station call for our reserved plane to Egypt. My team agreed that we're going to a trip to see what it's like living there. We asked the airport people to get a private airplane for the four of us to see if they would manage us to get there with comfortable seats.

One of the guys, with his blue shirt and black pants, sanded to have long black hair, green eyes, and a very snotty attitude, Travis liked archeology, so this was a good idea for a big opportunity for the trip; Chris, Grey-eyed, yellow hair, has a red shirt on with a black jacket, and khaki pants, did not mind going with us, either, even if it were to involve fighting any strange monsters as we get there; a girl with pink eyes, orange hair, and a pink blouse with a blue jacket (with a hood) and a red skirt, Theresa packed up our bags for the trip; I myself, along with brown hair and eyes, a bushy tail on the back, with some black clothing all around me, and a secret name I cannot tell, really love my friends to see this: The Eye of Ra.

I mentioned that it leads to the Sky Queen. They did not believe me when I told them this. I told them that the name was Ziratha-Cleopatra, one of the royal sky tribe, and commander to the old Africa. I had also told them about the secret of the mystery between the connections with the Eye of Ra and the Galactic Hero. They did not despite me for the comprehension that I made clear of. I had made sure we got our inventory checked and ready for this mission.

Everyone did, so we hopped on a plane and took off from there.

But before we know it, we had mistakenly headed west to Egypt instead of east, but whatever the case, the plane flew fast.

As we are traveling from the Pacific Ocean on a plane, I noticed there were wave patterns that I recognized. The one wave marks was written "Sora" as to oppose that fact that our enemy was evil. I kept every note mark from left to right. I noticed 24 patterns of Sora, kept note of them, it had all come down to the Keyblade of time.

I didn't know what the Keyblade of time was or when it existed. I learned about the temple of Ra, I learned about the 20 secrets of Sora, but did not notice in time that this "keyblade" as they call it protected Sora against foes that opposed him. I made every clear note of this, and more.

The plane passed the Asian land so fast; I unusually fell asleep during the trip. It took me a while to get up again.

When we land at the Egyptian Airport, we got our bags and headed out of the plane. I had told the pilots I had said thank you for the ride, and let out a tip of $15, but this is because I was rich.

We noticed the pyramid of Ra was not a secret anyway, because the books I read said they were real. It was not as far as we think it is. This was among true to ancient history. It wanted to show intention that the Sky Queen exists in old tales. We weren't sure if this was true or not. So we start exploring the place immediately without checking to be ready. We were ready even though we had not checked anything.

To begin, we had a first look at the hyptoglyphs from our map to the pyramids. The code we had remembered is "e274" but didn't know what it meant, but it could be a password. We kept exploring anyway. Among trail were some iguanas and others lizards as we least expected it. Those iguanas were unexpected signs that the Queen was still alive. We had noticed among trials of the temple of Ceres as we approach the keyblade of time. They say in old tales of the mystery of Sora and his defeat to the world. But, we had distrusted him as we head for the trials of Ceres. A lot of those were easy as we can tell. We climbed, trembled, solved puzzles, traced our steps from one point, jumped across bridges, and ensured secure safety for what the intention of the excitement.

When we passed all the tests available. We were ready to meet the Keyblade of time. Doors opened to reveal the greatest secret mystery in our lives. Its secret power is ready to hold in our hands. We approached it cautiously as we took small steps. When we got close, the Keyblade of time was unstable. It did not want to be wielded by us. It summoned magical powers at us, and before we know, it sent us through a journey.

We closed our eyes as we went through a wormhole, suddenly appearing from our heads. The safety of our minds flowed, but we were separated when we got to the right place. I approached at the sky temple entrance; however, my rest of the team did not.

The sky temple was a massive pyramid temple and looked like one of the great pyramids back at South America, where my father had discovered the passage of time there. The color was brown, sort of. Clouds surround the place, as I didn't even look down after all. The Sky Temple resembled markings of the Eye of Ra. Each side is like a face; a door comes in the middle like a mouth, ready to open. It had told me to give me a password; but, before I knew it, I had accidentally said out of my mind, "e274."

The gates of the sky temple opened when I said that code. "Come in, oh great, mighty one," one of the beautiful voices had said to me, introduced by an Egyptian accent.

So it was the password all along! The Eye of Ra was shining across the scene as I walked in. The Sky Queen was there, watching me with the look of the Ra. It had come to greet me at last. He hair resembled the beauty of an angel, while her eyes shone beautifully as the blue clothes on her represent a velvet thrust.

"Hello, great spirit," the Queen said to me as I walked across. I was unsure what to say at that moment. It had something to do with Sora, perhaps? Maybe this is a dream.

"I have heard your thoughts, great one," The Sky Queen spoke again, "I have come to found you and said e274. The e274 is a demon spawned from the eternal path. Experiment e274 was the one you have to call Vanitas."

Thinking of what she said, I had spoke clearly, "You have read my mind of what I was going to say, Sky Queen."

I trembled of what I said as I didn't know it could read the minds of many spirits.

"Please, call me Ziratha-Cleopatra, or you can call me Cleo for short," Cleo introduced herself to me, but I was unaware of what she was going to say next. My name?

"Ford," Cleo spoke again, "The Galactic Hero had been calling you since. You have the power of light. The Light is your essence."

For this, I have nothing more to say, my thoughts thinking that my name was Ford at that time. I was convinced I was the chosen one. "Can't you tell me about Sora, the great evil one?"

Cleo knew that I was asking that. In response, she had said, "Sora was your greatest enemy, and your greatest friend."

I said, "What?"

Cleo spoke again, "The one who knows nothing can understand nothing. You have set aside this journey in wish to speak for the keyblade of time. I see that note in your hand. Among those notes there are 24 patterns of Sora. Those were unusual at the time. You may have heard of the _Kingdom Key_, the _Ultima Weapon,_ and the legendary weapon, the _X-Blade_. You have set aside to kill of what you call Vanitas, the doppelganger who think that he is Sora and will destroy the world. The Galactic hero won't allow Vanitas to destroy the world, so he banished Vanitas. But at the same time, Vanitas found two unlikely beings in Sora's research lab and released them, he made his caster evil and gave unlikely powers unknown to the universe itself: The _Super Nova_!"

I had found it somewhat interesting in my dreams. Those dreams about Kingdom Com and the Sultans of Swing, going Constellation Crazy, finding the Priest of Ceres, and going underground through Digital Transversion. Cleo explained to me these phenomenons that had happened during my life. Time passed by really fast.

I had one more question to ask.

"Who will stop Vanitas then?" I asked.

"You can," Cleo responded slowly, "you need to realize that whenever there is light, there is also darkness. You are the chosen Galactic Hero for all those things, Ford, and so many more."

"Thank you, Cleo"

"Let the light be with you in Kingdom Com, Ford"

"But, can I go there?"

She had opened her eyes, and stared at me for the flash of light was in her eye of Ra, and now I know what Sora meant as well. I realized that in her eye, she could read minds of others. I pulled myself into the hole and vanished alongside my travels. I had come through the portal and saw Athen taking a stand. I entered the doors of Kingdom Com, where I start.

* * *

**And yet again, please review the story! I really don't mind having reviews by then.**

**It's only to have a thought or a feeling to be self-confident about yourself always.**

**Note: I've looked up the definition of Ra before I knew it. It refers to as an egyptian sun god. Clearly, now I think I know where the Sky temple came from and know why they had traveled to Egypt. Clearly, this is the most experience I had in my life. Yet, it is still based on the dreams I had.**

**Replaced content: made it more discriptive than before.**


	5. Sora

**Among true insight! Hello again! As you all know so far, this story was made based off of my dreams during Kingdom Hearts. This story was written by me before Verdinos/Prometheus came along. This is after Ziratha-Cleopatra, and now is in order as well as now he knows what his greatest friend was at this time. Yet, he still know that he was his greatest enemy. You'll have to read the rest of this story to find out its definite moral.**

* * *

**Sora**

Once the evil enemy stood up to be my very best friend.

The battle between two foes and two friends suddenly changed in opposite directions. It was like confusion without an illusion to figure out its definite meaning. Unlike some people, Sora is different from approach.

Now Sora, as I recall, had brown spiky hair, nothing spikier than what my dreams had told about him. He also had a vest with a hood was well, blue shirt that kept him warm, a necklace with a crown-shaped charm that held beautiful, fingerless gloves on each of his hands, black shorts with a red vessel and pockets in his pants, a chain of crowns on the side of the pants, and black shoes with yellow striplings. I can't say anything about what was related to him, as his eyes sparkled like blue droplets. I would assume he is related to me, but how?

I leapt myself back about a bit, and say his face out of the shadows. He did not aspire me at first but I had liked his face as well and he was my true friend and my true enemy as well from my steps on imagination.

My tales consists the Epics of Sora, including the Secret of Sora, the Sky Queen, and Tremendous Falls. I would consider Sora to be my greatest friend, and my greatest rival.

One time, Sora approached within the spirit of the great king, Athen, I would believe on Kingdom Com. Unfortunately, he knocked me down to eternal sadness. At that time I learned that whenever light appears, darkness appears as well. But, I had believed in the light for long, and then I had my spirit once broke out of destiny. Tears come from my blindfolding eyes of hatred and torture. This was a beautiful letdown.

I had once set the sadness in the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. The endless city had crumpled to its last bits of torture and hatred, the sky was very dense and the fog just sputtered for miles away. But, something unrelated to the theme of the streets was a fragment of what the darkness can never get rid of:

I had noticed a small light from beyond the great sky. Knowing this, I had told myself that Sora was a great enemy as well as a great friend in triumph. I had kept myself fully focused for this next light to shine upon me. This is a great approach to defeat the evil king of Kingdom Com.

I had known to be not working alone when he showed up to help. It was strange to see his face, however. It was not like he once had Athen's spirit and tried to control my powers before I knew what was going on. On that instant, an expression of a small titan, sand and rocks resembled his body as stood to be a great king.

He had deceived our true destinies from both of us, and mocked our power. We held back again, Sora and me were working together, side by side this time. I couldn't say within any doubt that his light protected my spirit as his darkness had settled to destroy it. But, I knew within his face… he's not a galactic Hero!

Going back to the battle, Athen sent great attacks. Meteors and droplets of rocks scattered everywhere, dropping on us. However, his attacks failed, and a sudden shield had protected what I had in true destiny. Athen gave a pity laugh for what we just did to the rocks. But, this battle was not over. We launched ourselves towards Athen and Athen tried to block us. It was certain that I knew what to do.

Giving my final shot as Sora knocked him down with countless attacks, I finally unleashed a power greater than light itself: The _Super Nova_. Athen was almost in defeat. Sora told me to grab on to his key. I grabbed it in an instant, and watch its power of light sparkle within Athen's wrath. A small beam of light burst out of the blade, going through Athen's heart. We had seen the last of Athen's great evil. I realized that the keyblade of time was among true wielders, and not the ones who pass the obstacle courses so easily that they should receive the award.

We had defeated the great king of evil in Kingdom Com, and I appreciated all of his efforts to support me for the help of defeating the great king. I had become the king of pain at the time, and it was a great experience for me.

Sora approached at me and said, "It is better to lose one's life than one's spirit." With my head upon Sora's face, I had restored myself in light, as well as darkness and cured myself from eternal sadness. I had said to him, "Thank you, greatest enemy."

Sora had not known what I just said.

* * *

**And yet again, please review.**

**I'm a huge fan of Sora these days. It doesn't seem to me as it takes a bite out of crime when thinking up of the greatest thoughts ever during this time. Yet, there are a few more stories to discover before figuring out its true moral.**


	6. Vanitas

**Hi again! I am still Ford AKA The-Best-1994. Anyways.**

**The story of Vanitas takes place in the Glimpse of the Iceberg... well, a snowy place. You should all know about Vanitas right now and that's why I put him in the story as well. If you didn't read the first few stories and looking at this right now, I suggest you go back to the beginning of the story or to where you had left off. But, yeah I'm a huge Sora fan.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story. I would note you that it may include some refernce to other games as well.**

* * *

Vanitas

The one who seeks true destiny is the one who opposes him self.

There goes Theresa, Chris, and Travis through another wormhole in time. But they didn't see Ford or where he was. They just saw another portal through the snow desert called 'the Glimpse of the Iceberg,' ice-covered with the approach of a snowstorm, covered with fog. There, the rest saw Vanitas in a black suit with red stripes across his entire body, his face completely covered in a black mask. They looked upon Van as if he were to not be even trusted ever again. But, thinking that he was Sora, Vanitas greeted them with an evil laugh so furious as Ford's, and shockingly as amazing as ever.

"Greeting you imbeciles, I am Sora, the evil seeker, the one who will bring you down once and for all." Van, revealed with his mask that showed a face similar to Sora's, but with his Gold eyes and Black hair, stood up for a fight; Theresa, Travis, and Chris also once more.

"Sora, it all ends well," Theresa said as she was charging towards him, but Van saw her move, and dodged her attacks every time.

Chris was there to help Theresa, but he too was useless again the invading Van. Travis just stood there, but thinking of what he is going to do at that time. For a moment, Travis saw the way Van moves like crazy. He studies his former techniques of dodging two attacks at once. He was once again, like the matrix guys you see from that movie. Travis just couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Vanitas dodging like he's an atom. And once again, Travis stood still.

Once more a look from approach and sought out his weakness. There, he assembled forward and ready to attack. Chris was beside him, shooting at Van, and turned back to Travis and said, "We need you help, buddy."

"I had got this now, Chris." Travis said once more, as Theresa was slashing through Van and Chris keeps on shooting him with the grappler, similar to a hook device.

Travis charged in a full speed of light. Unsure that Van was going to avoid the attack, it shattered him to pieces. Van was getting dizzy at the time when he got stunned by Travis' move.

"Take that, Sora!" Travis yelled at him meaninglessly as he was angry towards him. Theresa now hits him like crazy, and Van is not dodging any more. Chris is now shooting everything he's got and will keep hitting Vanitas.

But, the Galactic Hero did not like this; Ford, too, did not want to end Van this way. Both of them took forward to step into the iceberg battle.

"STOP YOU ALL!" Ford yelled to them. Finally, they stopped attacking. Van was scratched from the countless attacks of Theresa and Chris, which almost killed him, but Van did not die. He quickly regained conscience and escaped within the next heartbeat.

The Galactic hero was also there, and had said back to them: The Truth. "That's Not Sora!"

"Ford?" Travis said with a puzzled look, "That isn't Sora?"

Theresa was glad to see Ford again as well, but in a meaningless, uninspiring way. She had said to Ford, "If that was not Sora, then who can it be?"

Ford cleared his throat again, and anxiously said, "That is Vanitas, one of the Banished people. An outlaw, doppelganger, and infamously known for his crimes against the entire world, and wanting him to be captured anywhere."

Chris looked upon Vanitas and imagined him being there, "If that was Vanitas and not Sora, than who is Sora?"

Ford took a holographic chip, placed it on the ground, and for a few seconds, the image had popped up into the screen, and now colored instead of that nasty green look.

"This is Sora," Ford had said to the team in a confident, over blowing voice, "you see, the one before had black hair, and gold eyes. But, if you look at this holograph carefully, what do you see on Sora's face?"

Chris, Travis, and Theresa examined the holograph carefully. One of the members, Chris, said again, "brown hair and blue eyes? Does he look anything related to Zelda or something?"

Pinched by Travis' grey eye, Chris' green eye, and Theresa's pink eye, they were all amazed at the detail on Sora's clothes as well, and got to see the whole body from his hair to the bottom of his shoe.

"Van was wearing red and black," Travis said as he was also imagining Van was there, "But Sora, he's wearing black and blue, with some gold."

Theresa backed away for a few seconds and gazed on the astonishment of their mistake they had caused. Their likely defeats of Prometheus and Verdinos, and especially finding the Sky Queen was a failure to them, too.

Ford had said, "I have seen the Sky Queen. She explained to me a few things and I was wondering about all the imagination I had in my brain all along. I've played Spyro the Dragon before, I've played Crash Bandicoot before, I've also Played Katamari Damacy, Need for Madness, Toontown, World of Warcraft, Jak and Daxter, Super Monkey Ball, and the least of all, Kingdom Hearts." He looked all over to what he said again, hesitated to say this:

"Kingdom Hearts," Ford said again, "don't you know anything about Kingdom Hearts, the Galactic Hero?"

And all this time, the Galactic Hero did not speak in the conversation, but hoping that Ford was asking him about Kingdom Hearts, the Galactic Hero had a chance to speak.

"Yes I do know about Kingdom Hearts," the Galactic Hero replied to Ford, "I had known about this true castle of fate, but said it brings pure light. Yet, it doesn't say that it all pure light, but have a balance between both light and darkness combined. Once the true castle was created, so did Sora. There had been a connection to somewhere in the past for when he was born and when the castle was built."

"What were his first words then?" Travis asked out of curiosity.

"I believe his first words were 'Kingdom Hearts' as I recall," Galactic Hero answered his question, "I believe there had been some reference to this, but Sora forgot what was Kingdom Hearts at that time. The Endurance opened its doors our of the islands inexpertly. The last Galactic Hero failed the fate between it's world. Sora's world was never complete."

"What a sad story," Theresa cried in shock of how well Sora did in his adventures.

"But, he had fought over what's left of his world. The raging darkness of the world, and the world was going to vanish before his eyes," the Galactic hero replied to Theresa.

"Anyway," Ford interrupted the whole scene about Kingdom Hearts, "Let's not talk more about Kingdom Hearts, Okay?" Ford murmured the last section of what he said, thinking of getting away from all of that.

"What was the last part again?" Travis asked Ford.

"Never mind of what I said, just don't talk more about Kingdom Hearts again, it's starting to give me a big headache because of this," Ford looked over again of what he said before, "oh wait a minute, that was the last part of what I said. So, don't worry about anything."

They were gaining confidence about what Ford just said. The Galactic Hero spoke at last:

It's time for your adventures, Ford. You will seek a journey for the best of the best. You will go through everything once more again and much more! You will peril across obstacles never seen in your life before. You're on your way as the chosen one of the Path of the Endurance. You have to fight your guidance again, for to seek the truth once more about light and darkness. You will meet Sora again one day. You have to do everything a good deed needs to be done first before you go on and have your adventure of the lifetime. You must become a different person from then. But, you must go Constellation Crazy through different Solar systems, Reunite the Sultans of Swing one by one, Oppose the feeling of Digital Transverson, and pass more obstacles and live your life in the Priest of Cere's temples. You will do those and maybe more! You will start your adventure now.

And suddenly, he vanished in an instant, creating a wormhole, which sucks the party all and they all vanished except Ford, and landed into what was called Kingdom Hearts at that time. The Castle was among the most beautiful of the creation.

"So Sora," Ford said, and gazed upon the castle, "I will find you here one day or another."

* * *

**And yet again, Please Review.**

**Anyway... Now you should know that Kingdom Hearts is now forming under their noses. You will find out eventually.**


	7. Kingdom Hearts

**Hello again! This is the lastest story I have come up so far! This is where Kingdom Hearts is forming and all that Terra/Aqua/Ventus stuff kick in and before Ansem the Wise came into play with Kingdom Hearts. I have to have a different army invade the Radiant Garden instead of the Heartless/Nobodies/Unversed armies that can invade Radiant Garden as well. I had to make an amry before the Unversed/Heartless/Nobodies appear in the garden. Anyway, this is where the part gets so exciting and if you can read it more, this is where the true Kingdom Hearts lies before Sora even realizes theres even a keyhole into the door of the secret place on Destiny Islands, and before there's an invention taking place called the keyblade of time. Remember in Ziratha-Cleopatra story where there's a keyblade of time in the temple of Ceres? That was the one that Sora weilded called the Kingdom Key. Let's just move into this story.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts

I should really try and go back through the past but ended up here for some reason. How come?

Ever since it's creation about Kingdom Hearts and the Dreams of Sora, the creation lead to several things.

First off, among top floors and shelves was the castle being built by construction. Building bricks wall by wall, I soon realize that it should be called castle Oblivion because of the evil guy I had named once when I did see him in the path of the Endurance in December 21st, 2012. Among the bridge, I travel its bricks of recreation. There was this beautiful blue sky on top of the castle at front of the mountains and green grass surrounding it with water around the edges of the castle. I believe it was pure light by then, but then I realize this is also pure darkness. The Yin and Yang symbol stood before me, and I had no reason how it had come over there from its approach. I think the Galactic Hero had taken me there to realize the truth between the dreams I had of the games I had played ever since. But once, I spoke again.

"Kingdom Hearts," I said, "Sora is the chosen one."

Not knowing what to say next, the castle called Oblivion was built, and its creation was complete. Then, I saw a baby from my hands. Baby Blue Eyes looked at me and had said, "Kingdom Hearts."

I looked upon the sky to find the chosen word for my new baby, "I'll think I'd call you Sora."

But then afterwards, I had created the Islands I've always thought of when I had been a kid. The island was broken, but it had a lot of technology in it. The island I dreamed of consisted of trees, a lot of trees. Covered from this small island with a smaller island around it. I took Sora into the door of destiny. There, I locked it up with a special key I used for special purposes. I consider this door to be the final door to the light. I felt a tear drop from my eye, as if I have left Sora out of the door and never came back.

I had known to keep my creations safe from the return of Sora. But to ensure that I wasn't dreaming about Sora, I made tales about the lost world that stood before me. I've written up many stories at the time. People had liked it more and more as I made newer and newer stories. I had once thought about Theresa, Travis, and Chris. I made black clothes to celebrate my new religion I had made up.

This religion was based on the simple fact I known, "When there is light, there is also darkness." I made up that you don't need to pray for the kindness at all since it is within you all the time, and have told by several of my followers, "There is a little monster inside you that can make you bad, no matter how much you are kind, honest, and trustworthy." After few people said that, and having this knowledge, I took light and darkness to new heights and expanded the castle called Oblivion. I had the source of technology as well as living for the endurance. It had to be the balance between light and darkness all along. I had known this to be the presence known as 'Eternal'.

Four years passed, and many among my stories had people like it more when it comes to inspiration and religion. One girl named Ienzo, I believe, had told me about the dreams she had about Sora. Unusually, I had never seen the looks of this girl before I stood around watching her read. I could have sworn Sora was a child back then. I had dreams of Sora drawing monsters and sometimes his love from between. For this, I've created a garden of dreams, the one I call Radiant Garden.

Gold locks held it in place, so that no intruders approached the building no matter what the cost. An army of Definites had risen from their grave of dreams, and once invaded over the Golden gates. There, they have receded into darkness and believed in it so much that they would never come back to light.

I believe one guy named Ventus was believed to have a soul given into Sora to show only light from the dreams I had. I had thought Sora was pure light. Ventus had given him a dream and a soul. Now he remembers nothing about Kingdom Hearts. Baby Blue Eyes remembers nothing about himself.

Meanwhile, in narration, Baby Blue Eyes felt a tear came down his eye.

"That's weird," Sora said, "A tear just dropped out of my eye. Maybe someone is sad."

He was right. I had been sad for many years looking for him as well.

"Maybe there are other worlds out there," a boy for the one I call Riku said, "maybe if you imagine visiting them one time, maybe their sadness will go away."

"You really mean it?" young Baby Blue Eyes asked.

Riku nodded, and both of them walked away.

I stood there and watched. What could be possibly done for Sora? I had to visit sometime. Whether I may like it or not, it is always nice to visit my son for a while. But, I had kept my laws with me about my religion and my beliefs on stories. I kept writing, and writing, and writing about Sora. It made clear sense! I can't get away from him, no matter what the things I made kept away from the dreams of Sora. I had become enraged, and my eyes suddenly turn red for a moment. What it seemed to me was like a demon inside me rambling about what I've done in the past. I couldn't take this exhaustion any more. I had clearly made the loudest sound ever, so that everyone can hear it. I was the loudest person in the entire castle; no one can beat my sound velocity for that one.

But I was still enraged in power. I wanted the dream in my mind about Sora to shatter. It was too late; I can't even calm down for the first few minutes even though the dreams I had about being called "Madman" still don't truly believe that what I had not feared the most becomes even a greater mystery. I had written down my anger from the rage I had conceived and gathered many thoughts about Sora. They were true. Amongst them were true. They were the Dreams of Ford. I now understand who I had been called Ford for some reason. I had to be the next Galactic Hero.

But then, I heard something in my mind that the Galactic Hero was gone! He had vanished from thin air! I had left castle Oblivion, but found out that I don't need to leave Castle Oblivion in search of Sora.

Meanwhile, back in Destiny Islands, Sora had among those dream that Ford had carried him back here. The Dreams of Ford were in Sora's hands along with Ventus' light he have once concealed in his heart. His life depends on two factors now: finding love and finding his father. He doesn't know his mother back then, so he had a foster mother instead. She wasn't that bad for a foster mother. In fact, she was very considerate, pleasant, and quite a good mother for her age. Her jokes never got old, and he a Riku used to laugh at them all the time. The Island was good; the settled truth was not. Sora had been thinking about, "Did my father do this? I had completely forgot what I was going to say. Is this a dream or is this for real?"

I had to stop my evil then. I had created Xehanort to stop my fury against the dreaded forces of Sora. This had been too much for myself as the Galactic Hero. The balance of light and darkness restored, and my demonic conditions cured as well.

I looked at Xehanort into his gold eyes. He was good looking for his peasants, but he did not much know about my truest secret. The one to call, "The Path of the Endurance." He pretty much forgot that anyway.

I looked at him with a smile and told him, "I had created you because of my rage. Baby Blue Eyes is not to be disturbed in any form or any matter."

Xehanort smiled as well. He could have defeated me, but I had no weakness over him, and I was way smarter than anyone of the castle.

Then at the time, He created the Keyblade Graveyard, which was not what I had in mind. But on the contrary, I have sent three adventurers, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, for the quest of destiny islands and how other worlds are created as well. I have given them the armor and the technology they need to defeat the forces of Xehanort. Dispute Xehanort's likeliness, he created a piece of Ven to what seemed to me to be called Vanitas. The emphasis of dark came to the past then. The troublesome of the three adventurers seems to mock the past for what I did for them and dispute their referential beings. Terra tried to help Xehanort get his revenge. I've sent them three to the one called Destiny Islands to gather some information about it. What really seemed to me was that I didn't get any information from those three.

I had to find this out myself, when Xehanort referenced the fact the fact that this 'Keyblade War' was about to happen. I had to stop them with the three adventurers I had sent. Can it be that Mickey Mouse somehow joined the battle as well? He must have talked to me for some time, or is it that it was not a secret place at all. I made true destinies about the Kingdom Hearts' past and soon I forgot about mine. But, I remember the future that is being held out by the doors of the endurance, the green glowing gates of space and time that covers with the brown scent around there two doors.

I must fight against the evil villain though the doors called: (but I had completely shut down after I had said that)

* * *

**And yet again, please review.**

**The story isn't OVER yet! I still need to make ALOT more than just 7 chapters and a few thousand words going on through my head! There's gonna be alot more tragic taking place and probably I was thinking about Sora's Diary once.**

**And so, I need to work on it now...**

**Note: Changed Zexion to Ienzo, Rhynocs to Definites.**


	8. The Fallen Memories

**Hello again! This is Ford again! As you read across the story, there are some images of other people from differentr worlds. Two of the characters not heard of will be from the Golden Three adventures. Also, now there's Kairi, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka in the story! Woohoo! I bet this will be a better story than the previous one. It did mention about Sora's foster mother as well. He never knew his father again, but once he may have found him more than he thinks. Enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**The Fallen Memories**

Sora's Dairy

August 7, 2002,

Hello there! My name is Sora, and I'm 4 years old. I don't know why I'm writing this for myself, but I've discovered a journal back on my island filled with trees and I've written upon it for some reason today. Anyway, my day with Riku was great! I really liked racing with him a lot and I get tired so often! Young Selphie and Tidus were among the island as well. I've increased my vocabulary when Riku told me a lot of words I don't know, but I'm still learning amongst the island, which I really don't know what it'll be called. I've also got a strange visit by the girl with blue hair. Her name was Aqua, and she was nice to us, she told us a few things, rubbed our heads for some time, and left us. Was she my mother back then? No, her hair was too blue to begin with, but she was like my mother. I really don't know who was my mother back then. I also had a dream last night about a guy named Ventus giving his heart to me. I really don't know what that was all about, and I don't know why that strange guy did that to me, but I did accept his request. It was weird! Another few days ago, I had a dream about this scary guy that looked older than me, but he had black hair and gold eyes. It was also weird! It was a nightmare, too! He said he'd fight Ventus so this X-blade will be forged. I really don't know about this "X-blade" business, but it seems to me like the dreams I had are real since I met Aqua. Thanks again for my journal, and bye!

February 8, 2004,

Hello again! I'm 5 years old from my birthday about 3 months ago. I had these weird dreams about what my father looked like, and my mother too. I've told my foster mother about it. My foster mother, who now was considered my mother, told me that dreams I had follow a story. She told me that these dreams were told of a legend of Kingdom Hearts. But hearing the word, "Kingdom Hearts," boggles my head, and I don't know why my mother had said that. She told me she once read the book and liked it so much. Speaking of dreams, I had once dreamed about finding my light, and also about this guy named Ford, and I don't know who the heck he was. He saved my life once. Could this monster be my father? Now my head is really confused. He called me Baby Blue Eyes, but I still don't know what's going on. I don't know why Ford had called me Baby Blue Eyes, and I had thought of this question myself. Now the reality is, why did Aqua came a about a year and a half ago? I really don't know what has been in my mind for those days. It seems to me as I felt a strange corridor, on the left is a few books, and the right is a window. My bedroom was changed as well. I had kept my bed near the window I was laying on while writing this diary, and my life's been pretty well. She was feeding me scrambled eggs and toast for dinner. What a sea-salt moment to have when you're there, beside me, journal. I love Riku as a best friend and you as my journal. I also loved Selphie and Tidus, as they are also my best friends. I've also discovered another hole on the island, and I thought if I should tell Riku about it, and yet I did, and he said don't tell anyone else but the ones you love the most. Oh well, good night, journal, and I love you as much as Riku.

December 17, 2006,

Hello again, journal! I had met this lovely girl. She had read hair and blue eyes on her face, and a white tank top, with a purple skirt and former white shoes, and wearing her bracelets on wither sides, One yellow, and one black. Her name was Kairi. Strange name, isn't it? Oh yes! On my birthday, I got a teddy bear; it was so nice. I've hugged it and Kairi decided to give a laugh at me, and she thinks that I'm so cute. On the other hand, my best friend, Riku, became a bit jealous for Kairi's laugh, and so he'd blame himself on me for finding this girl. One day, I took Kairi BEFORE my birthday, and wanted to show her the secret place on the island I had discovered. I had brought a few chalk sets and brought Riku around for the ride. We showed her that we once discovered a door without a knob. But then, Riku, Kairi, and me now called this our secret place. We drew a lot of pictures on other days. Once did Kairi and me drew something to remember: A picture of me drawn by Kairi and I drew a picture of her. She really liked my picture, and the same goes with hers that I liked hers. Kairi and me were talented, and we thought we were special. One night on my birthday, yesterday, I had dreamed that I would fall in love with Kairi and get in a relationship. At first, I thought that it was gross and somewhat disgusting that I would get this relationship, then I had been really thinking, A LOT OF THINKING! I knew that Kairi once laughed at me for hugging that bear on my birthday, then I realize that relationships weren't so bad after all. But, I don't want to tell her until we get older. I'm now 8 years old and yesterday was the greatest day of my life. Well, goodnight journal, and I love Kairi as a friend as well as you as a journal. Well, Goodnight journal.

October 10, 2008

Hello again! A year ago, I had met a former Blitzball expert, Wakka. Kairi was glad to introduce a Blitzball expert to her, and Riku had been the same behavior as Kairi when he came to Wakka, too. Kairi, Riku, and me took Wakka to the island we cherished. Selphie and Tidus were there as well. They have met Wakka as well, and since then, we had been getting along together pretty well. But, the dreams I had once before have kept coming back, and I dreamed about the guy that looked like me, but much older with black hair, and gold eyes. Yet, the former Ford was in the same dream as well. He told me that his name was Vanitas. I hate that terrible name! What a name to give about. Yet, there was something else that boggled my mind as well. I had once dreamed of giving up my light that was sacred to me. It was very scary. I had also dreamed about the similar dream that Ventus had given his light to me, yet again. I also had this dream about when there is light; there is also darkness as well. I had dreamed about the love of Kairi, which never seemed to exist or cared about before. I did assume once that I dreamed about this Galactic Hero as well, and I don't know what was the Galactic Hero. I dreamed also a lot of other things that didn't seem to exist back then. I had dreamed about a big, scaly dragon that was all black, a ferocious blue worm that struck me from nowhere, and a queen with the eye of Ra in her appearance. Those weird dreams I had, so like is this for real or not? I had been having these weird thoughts lately. Anyway, my mom had replied to every dream I once had, and she did like my dreams, She told me that once a legend came from the dreams I had. I don't really know what had been boggling from my head for so long. Also, I had first experienced School I forgot to tell you about four years ago. I had crushes on many girl, but I forgot about them and really had focused on getting my assignments done, even though it hurts me a lot to see my appearance as well as my eyes the teacher really liked. I am now like 9 years old and my birthday comes in 3 months. I wanted to get a new necklace and some red clothes to suit me. My mom said to wait till at least I'm 14 years old. My favorite color was red, as it was Kairi's hair that made me feel so loved to her. So much for the long write. Well, I gotta take care and I do love you Journal, and hope the same as everyone else.

June 11, 2010,

I am now 11 years old and I have been writing my own stories since then. I had once of them called time for calling where I had discovered love and passion for Kairi. Kairi did say she liked it. She hugged me and told Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and finally Riku about it. They were amazed by my stories. Other than my stories, however, I made a wooden sword for me as I dreamed of adventure and fighting monsters. Something came into my mind, and Wakka decided to create a competition of fighting everyone else. I have successfully won many battles against Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Riku wanted to give it a try as well, and He won many battles as well against them as well. I challenged Riku to a one-on-one. And he beat me once, but I struck back and beat him. I now once envisioned or racing as well, so Riku and I started to race back and forth, touch the star as a checkpoint, but when I did seem to touch this star, it glowed suddenly. That indicated that I had known this was the key to winning. And so with a few tries, I did manage to know my setting a lot now. I once raced with Riku, and first beat him! Woohoo! That was my great achievement of winning. Riku did manage to beat me sometimes, but that was because I can be confused of where I jump on. About the dreams I had, I had dreamed about these doors, and I didn't know what they are, I believe they are called the doors of the Endurance, which took place in outer space, even if the sky were so beautiful at night, watching the moon by the waves of the sand with Kairi, and sometimes Riku as well. Kairi calls me a lazy bum every now and then. We now hang out by the Papou fruit tree that was always bent to feel like a couch sat once comfortably at home. We've heard legends of the Papou fruit that if you share it with somebody, then that person will be together with you for eternity. It feels like I want to share this Papou fruit with Kairi. Riku had been jealous of me; he says that he will share the fruit with Kairi, and that I'm not going to fall in love with her again. But, I had kept this secret that I actually fall in love with Kairi for some time, long before he knew that I fell in love with her. I also read poetry. I had come across the poem that I really like. And it reads.

_Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._  
_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._  
_And who knows:_  
_Starting a new journey may not be so hard,_  
_Or maybe it has already begun._  
_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky._  
_One sky,_  
_One destiny._

I had realized that I wanted to protect Kairi's heart for some time. And the dreams that I once had, they are now called the Dreams of Ford, for whatever I think who Ford is, I had come across the dream of the other two as well: Miso, and Ford the Duck. Miso looked all read at the shirt and with blue pants, and stuck with a soup for a head and the antenna, revealing an alien-like appearance due to her royal nose. Ford the Duck was all purple, all purple even his clothes except his hands and beak of course. Those were the days, now and then, I had to say goodbye journal and I have to go sleep.

December 20, 2012.

I had finally got what I wanted, and I did want something. My mother gave me a new necklace with a crown-shaped charm. I also got additional things, like yellow boots that now fit me since I'm 14 years old, and the white jacket to what I had before fits me now. I also got red clothes as well, and I love red. Kairi does seem to enjoy my clothes I've worn, because it reminds her of the light once found. The clothes I've worn also remind me of that. Riku still had been jealous of me for the time we had our world almost complete, and more time to get in a relationship. But before that, I had a dream of coming into the dark realm, in the appearance, and I kept asking questions. I had been saying things like.

"I've been having those weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?"

I heard a voice, and that sounded familiar to my fathers, but I did not recognize it immediately as my fathers, but another voice. I had came across the labor where we used to hang up clothes to let them dry, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie wanted to know more about me. I had told them about my fears, what I wanted to see when I grow up, and what is my spirit. I had received from the dream a decision to choose my strength and what can be my weakness. I chose the shield as my best advantage and the magic wand as my weakness. I am certain that I'm all set. By then, all three of them collapsed and I once fell from the glass. I did not get hurt though. I came falling to the other glass. It did not break. I had a shield on my hand, and once I saw a strange looking insect with two gold eyes, "Watch out, behind you." I turned around and there were more. Now I come across anther door that led to something else. I saw a pathway when I opened the door. Still in the same realm, I crossed its path, noticing the vanishing steps along the way. Now the voice spoke again, "You have reached a greater light, and when there is light, there is darkness. When ever you get closer to the light, your shadow gets bigger." A shadow of me rose from the corridor of light, appeared as Darkside, the corridor of darkness. Forgetting that the path had vanished before me, I had turned back and looked down. "Don't be afraid, you're the one who will open the door to the light." I had faced Darkside and fought him. The battle wasn't too hard though. The battle made me a bit braver than before but then I got sucked into this dark hole that I stood my feet on. I can barely breathe, and it was a scary moment. I had woken up from my sleep after this moment. I noticed Kairi as she stood there beside, "Wake up, Sora, you lazy bum." I knew she was going to say that. I had told her about the dream I had, and she told me those dreams aren't real. Riku had dropped by with caution. Kairi decided to have another one of those races again. So we ran when Kairi said, "Go!" We had a lot of fun battling and other things along the way. Kairi told me to get some supplies, 2 logs, a rope, 3 fish, and 1 cloth for the raft we're going to make and come across a different land to explore new worlds. I already had 3 fish I caught from the ocean above. The 2 logs came unexpected to me as I ran through the island. A cloth came for when I climbed to the tree by the waterfall. I climbed to the place where we hang up clothes and found a rope alongside the corner. After that I had given everything I found to Kairi. She was thankful for me. The dreams of Ford had begun through my head from every now and then. Then, this message came from my head out of nowhere, "The one who knows nothing can understand nothing." But, I know too well, and know when to learn then. At the end of the day, we decided to hang out together for special purposes and watching the sun go down. It sorta made me feel happy that what had Kairi said at the end of the day, "Let's go on a raft, just the two of us." At first, I didn't get it, so I said, "Huh?" but Kairi replied, "Never mind what I said." But it seems to me, as a relationship was already the beginning of a new adventure to what lies ahead. I can't wait for tomorrow! I can't wait to show true affection for Kairi. As for Riku, I'm not certain; he kind of boggles me enough to make me feel uncertain about life ahead. Well, as for what I said, I may or may not see this journal again. Well, goodnight journal! I'll be sure to promise Kairi something as well for what is in return.

* * *

**And yet again, please R&R. I would like to see what you think so far in the story.**

**And then again, Sora's father might return later in the story, as well as Prometheus, Verdinos, Galactic Hero, the Sky Queen, and Vanitas.**

**Note: The poem that was about the one Sky, one destiny part was not owned by me, yet I wanted this poem to be in my story as well, as it explains that kingdom Hearts is forming yet again.**


	9. Dreams Held Within

**Sorry for that long delay, yet I had to work on other stuff before publishing this, so I couldn't do my story. But, once I get back into the story, it becomes more clear of what I can do to make this story even better as well.**

**Anyway, in this chapter, Ford, the main character gets angry at his room, rushes off from his room and out of the castle to go see Sora again. This descpription is not much, but when you get to read the story more, it starts to make more sense over time. This is why I like to try for you to read the stories instead of giving you the whole point of view.**

**anyway, back to the story then:**

**Dreams held within**

k! Darn! I should have known not to fall asleep then! Why did I SHUT DOWN? Great God! Mock my words for the creation of Xehanort! Blab-o-phooey! Horse radish!

Now, coming up with another scheme, I had known to come up with another revision – to create other worlds that cease to exist… I loved the Disney movies back then… Aladdin, Peter Pan, Jack Skellington, Ariel the little mermaid… All those great movies!

I had come up with the seven Princess of Heart, for as if seven was my lucky number, and yet it still is my favorite today as of now.

Gosh that darn Xehanort! First, when I created him on my thundering rage, He was not quite as young as I wanted to be, therefore, my rage is dying along the way. Second, he is among worthy called the greatest evil for he is the double crosser at the time. Finally, like I had said before, he created Vanitas, which I probably will never like for the last 10 years… maybe 20, of my life. I so hated that old witch; he refuses my command!

Just today, he resides in the castle of all light where he picked up Ventus along the way. This castle is where also Terra and Aqua live, with their teacher, Eraqus. I met Eraqus when I was among the creation of the castle and Sora – Baby Blue Eyes – was born among the great blue sky and tall beautiful grass that sat on my arms. Eventually, I was among the brute forces among the Eternal religion and became a supreme commander of law and order.

Anyways, the seven princesses of heart – all of pure light – are eventually called Aurora, the girl who lives in the Enchanted dominion, another gruel castle; Snow White, with her cleverness and beauty with the seven dwarves; Belle, dancing on a yellow uniform with a housed devil that was a prince; Jasmine, priceless jewelry as scattered as can be; Alice, cautious in her unyielding undergrowth in Wonderland; Cinderella, with her glorious dress taken by the Fairy Godmother to the ball…

And finally, I don't know what to come up with this back then, the astounding look with bright blue eyes, Kairi. I had come up with Kairi because she had the same looks as Sora, and not only was she the most precious girl I've ever seen, but she was on my dreams I tell every night, about the dreams of Sora.

And yet – looking back to where I had started again, yet the world is too small, but amazingly, I wanted to go back to where I want to be then… I miss my friends, and I miss the adventurers that came with me for the quest of the Galactic Hero – Travis, Chris, and Theresa – for the most fun part of my life, but this wasn't enough to understand why Vanitas was created before the time that Xehanort was. Vanitas wasn't supposed to be created again! So now there's two Vanitas running amok the universe! I am outraged by the fact that two exist now and one of them, created by Xehanort, was the one who fought Ventus in a forged battle in an unknown world. Yet, as much as it was for Xehanort's creation – Vanitas died among with Ventus – revived by King Mickey – taught by the blessings of Yen Sid… Ok, I'm just getting a little carried away by the fact that I must know everything about the story I have told. It was a very long story.

At the first, I've diverged from my home to explore on my adventure at the time. Yet, I had this strange feeling that an evil person greater than all evil combined – Vanitas – was on an outrage to destroy all the worlds he seeks, so I come across an idea – I had to take an adventure to the dragon called Episadas – a blue giant with courage and wisdom to get all the answers I need to destroy the epidemic creation I had once knew. Unfortunately, Episadas turned against me and fought back before I could get the answer. However, with my amazing ability to outstand the forces of his, I had defeated that great lizard from head to toe. Unknowingly, I had also met the friends who went on the epidemic adventure for the Galactic Hero. For some time, I heard the message that the Galactic Hero was among the adults of the castle of Light that once Eraqus lived. Can it be Aqua or Terra, or is it Ventus now?

Wait a minute; I have once heard a message that the forces of Xehanort were controlling Terra. Is this the path of darkness resided to exist? There is a bond of light as there is a bond of darkness. So then there is a door to the light as there is a door to the darkness… but both don't matter to me now as much as I can control it. I knew that Xehanort had to feel young again so he took over Terra for some reason, and for a minute I knew which Galactic Hero died.

The Galactic Hero was… Terra!

Terra had been in darkness as well as keeping the light. He tricked many villains and somehow committed bad crimes. Yet, I had known within him that he was a good man, and I could respect that. If it wasn't his friends who made him superior of the light within and conquer the darkness told.

I had to leave this white forsaken room, stacked with the stories of mine. One of them was sitting on a table which tells a story of the adventure untold by the Golden Three: Sora, Ford the Duck, and Miso. This story consists of the outgoing adventures of the three heroes destined to find their true master, with their Heart, Spirit, and Mind combined, and can do anything unimaginable to the naked eye. However, I've never finished the story held within. I had left the unstable room as quickly as I can.

Trembling within the rooms, Even and Ienzo were watching me pass as I quickly skip around the running walls within the castle. They glanced upon me and forged with a hollering call:

"Ford!" Ienzo said as I came near him.

I barely stopped thinking in my mind that I was going away. I turned the attention to the boy and focused on his topic.

"I just wanted to tell you that your stories are the best!"

I smiled back, but then I realized that Sora was going to face the winding darkness, and so yet, I sobbed down in my tangling mind of how upset to see Sora away. Ienzo looked at me with a puzzled look, unsure of what's going on, but Even seems to get the point of what's going on inside me. Then, he smiled back and asked:

"Can you feel Sora?"

Unusual question to ask, I turn my attention to Even and Ienzo, said with pure sadness, "Yes, and this is the same night I must go. There is no point in me staying here then. I must go see Sora before he is away. I must give him the power of the Keyblade. For my purposes, I must get to see what he's been doing this whole time. I must leave, Even, Ienzo, I must go to see Sora again."

"But, the law…" Ienzo protested.

"I don't care about any law! I just want to see Sora, and I could not forget him no matter how much I tried to explain, or forget what needs to be done. There are so many precious things that I had to go forth to see Baby Blue Eyes again." I said, likely because I felt the tears in my eyes and thinking of a journey forth.

When I got to the Baby Blue Eyes part, both the people got confused and said, "BABY BLUE EYES?"

I was in shock for what I said, then I explained to them, "Yes, Sora is also called Baby Blue Eyes, for the most obvious reasons… He had blue eyes, for one reason, second is that he is the most precious thing that I've ever come to face. He looked even precious even when he was a baby. This is as far as I can explain… tell the other that I've left… Goodbye!"

Before Even or Ienzo could hold me back, I charged through the front gate that looked like two huge doors, both white with a little scent of pink. I ran outside on a bridge over the moat and sprinted through the courtesy of the grass, just as I looked at the sky of Destiny Islands as I left the castle. There, I looked down upon my little world, Sora fighting these black insects, which are unusual to me. Sora was standing tall and fighting back with his wooden sword, moving in every direction he set forth upon, but then he got to the little island, he saw Riku there, and asked him to come forth and join the darkness, but Sora refused, and when he did, he was going to vanish and grab his hand, changing his mind. I had to do something then… I had to give him the power of the keyblade, and therefore I used my magic to do so. The ongoing light of this power was held inside me, so I gave forth this power, and releasing Sora from the darkness as soon as Riku vanished from it. There forth lies the Kingdom Key possessed in Sora's hand, spitting out a few words:

"Keyblade… Keyblade… Keyblade…"

Yet, I looked back and a few of these insects were standing beside me, ready to battle me, but I used my forces instead of the keyblade to fight back these little monsters. I was successful when it came down to one shadow left. I knew I could do the adventure alone with or without the Keyblade. I had the power of the heart all along, even when I gave the seven princesses of heart pure light.

I had a strong heart then. It wasn't the crime, and I looked upon my memories as well… Vanitas… Theresa… Travis… Prometheus… Terra, the original Galactic Hero… Verdinos… Chris… Ziratha… Yet, they still held the power of my memories regardless whether they're good or bad people. The power of the people determines a strong mind as well. As for having spirit as well, I had unbreakable power over that, too. My power of the friends throughout their memories and mine doubled, and yet I had an unbreakable connection. I had the power of Heart, Mind, and Spirit altogether.

And therefore… I set forth through the land to set to what I wanted back: my home.

Still, the memories of others I had fought or fought alongside with are returning whole, causing them to emerge what was right there with me. I will set along this journey, alone or with my friends, regardless of whether I return home or not.

* * *

**And yet again, please review.**


	10. The Same Night

**The Resolution? No! This is only the beginning...**

**Hello again! This is Ford taking all the action and making another chapter again! Long Dalay, I know, but I didn't get much idea of the concept except with Sora's persepective. Of course, this is like Kingdom Hearts 1, the first game to came out. Yet why the same night is because I'll eventually will get ideas from previous chapters and start making newer ones. I didn't get alot of reviews then, even for making this story. Why the scene from Kingdom Hearts 1 is because Ford in the story gave him powers of the Keyblade of Time, which he wouldn't have known where it came from. Yet, I would have sworn that I thank you all for reading this story much. Just enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**The Same Night**

While Ford sets off in his own adventure on creeping heartless and reckless nobodies, a brunette, spiky haired, blue-eyed with a necklace representing a crown carried along his zipper-like red shirt and white jacket, yellow shoes and red shorts, sleeping at the bunkhouse of his room, cluttered and disorganized with etchy surroundings and a window across his bed that tends to get a view of his land, Sora had looked outside the window once more:

It was December 21st, 2012, and thinking that Sora might go away with the winds, he heard the rumbling noises that came from the beyond. It was the darkness, the tremendous sounds of gushing winds and waters spread throughout destruction of the mainland. Sora was about to escape amongst his window when he heard his foster mother calling for dinner.

"Come on Sora, dinner's ready. Sora?"

But, Sora ignored what had been going inside his house and cast out of his window, bringing his wooden stick, which he crafted to look like a sword. He was worried about the raft he, Kairi, and Riku are setting out on. He stood along the mainland, wisey-weary and curious about the happenings of the island. The insect-like creatures with golden eyes Sora imagined, heartless called Shadows, stood with their hind legs and itchy head, jumping across to scratch on the brunette. However, he swung back on his sword, attempting to make a scratch on these shadows. But, the heartless, with the agile mind of the monkey, suddenly shifted to the ground like flat pancakes. It was hard for Sora to defeat the mysterious black creatures of their darkness.

Eventually, he took the chance to get to the island where Riku emerged to stand upon the face of the storm. Riku turned to the spruce-like brunette and reached out his hand for Sora to take in; however, Sora attempted to grab his hand when his feet began to swore in Darkness. Sinking by the presence, he struggled to reach his best friend's hand. Almost cluttered by the dark forces, the light had saved Sora; Riku however, was not visible after this occurrence.

Sora looked upon the feeling of his hand: A resembled key-shaped object that appears as a sword. The silver blade, and yellow grasp along the chain that flowed from the centered edge, gave its appearance as the Keyblade of time, called the Kingdom Key. A few voices took over from Sora's approach:

"Keyblade… Keyblade… Keyblade…"

Sora went back to the mainland to destroy the pesky shadows. Now, he could obliterate their presence as never done before. He traversed through the lands, destroying countless heartless along the way. Eventually, He glanced at the dark hole that was is secret place, and then plunged after he stopped fighting the heartless.

Sora couldn't see what was his path before. He tried to find his way into the mysterious door he and Riku discovered. He did manage to find Kairi as he walked across the darkened path. Kairi stood in front of the door, pondering as if she could go right through it. She turned back, her face covered in sadness as her freaky-looking blue eyes stared across Sora, etching in confusion. She looked down sheepishly and said:

"Sora…"

The door that Kairi stood in front suddenly opened and released tumbling purple clouds that are darkness. Kairi blew off towards Sora when he attempted to grab Kairi. Kairi, which had been an illusion all the time, suddenly looped through Sora's body. The gushing wind that blew off the door suddenly blasted Sora as well.

His island, ruined in anarchy, remained to be in pieces as Sora landed to its remains. Upon the reckless of the storm, a huge sphere of darkness resides as Sora rests upon the edge. A giant Heartless emerges from the ground, called Darkside, with the embraced scarf and a heart-shaped hole in his chest. Its eyes had lain upon Sora as if his forces had raged it. Taking out his hand, Darkside pierces through the ground with his embraced fist, covering the hole with the essence of darkness as shadows emerged from its range. Sora, on the other hand, decided to use brute force on the cursed beings. Yet, Darkside still conquers on what was left on the island. Eventually, Sora quickly defeats the gushing essence of the heartless. But he plunged into the darkness again, not to be saved again on his island.

"Remember Sora,

You are the one who will open the door."

The island had no destine to escape. Hopefully for Sora, he emerged from his sleep into an alley by some cargo boxes. Donald and Goofy, without suspicion of what was going on, took a trip to traverse town to find this "key." Pluto, yellow in his body and curious in his tail, suddenly found the brunette but doesn't know him. Sora woke up with a few words he could remember:

"Is this a dream?" Sora questioned, and opened his eyes again, "No! I am not dreaming!"

The dog ran away as Donald and Goofy were calling him.

"Kairi, Riku…" Sora glanced to find them but no one was there.

Fortunately for Sora, he wonders as if his adventure had already begun.

* * *

**And yet again, please R&R. I would like to see what is your best part of the story, what do I need to make improvement on, or what do you like to see in later chapters.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
